The Trouble With Lynn
by EclecticallyEm
Summary: Bully a Loud kid, you get a beating up from Lynn Loud. Until one day, things go way far. Lynn has been expelled, and her parents are sending her to a boarding school. The Loud kids are devastated over the news, but what can they do? Then Luan comes up with a project that may save their beloved sister...or get her in even more trouble.
1. Revenge

_Hey guys, Emily here. This is my first Loud House fanfiction, so it might be crappy(I hope you understand). I'm bringing you the very first chapter of_ _ **The Trouble With Lynn**_ _here, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you have any questions or things you wanna say, you can either DM me on Instagram ( eclecticallyem) or either ask me on Tumblr(also eclecticallyem). I also have Deviantart too, under the same username, but would like to avoid any contact on it since I barely use it(Only contact me through it if absolutely necessary)._

 _I'll try to update as much as possible! Thanks for reading!_

"Lynn Loud Jr!"

The angry yells of her parents made Lynn crawl deeper under her bed, kicking long-forgotten balls aside. She plastered herself against the wall, trying her best to be concealed from view. Hugging her balls for comfort, she shut her eyes and tried to drift away from her house, her world, the mess she had created.

The sounds of her parents got louder, more demanding. It wouldn't be long until they entered her room and discovered her hiding place. Tears started to make their way down her cheeks. If she hadn't thrown that punch, if she had just left Lincoln to deal with his own business, none of this would be happening!

Lynn clenched her teeth, almost breaking a tooth, as the blanket was lifted and bright light blinded her...

Lincoln Loud swung his front door open, blinking back his tears of pain and dashing up the stairs. He ran past Lori and Leni, who were giving him worried looks, and the twins, who had paused from fighting over their jump rope to watch Lincoln.

He slammed his bedroom door behind him, throwing his backpack onto his desk. Lincoln then fell onto his bed, trying to soothe his pain by wrapping blankets around his head.

Through his muffled ears, Lincoln could hear his sisters gathering in the hall, trying to figure out what had happened to Lincoln.

"Lincoln's acting totes weird right now."

"I have to come to a conclusion that our only brother has experienced a critical accident at his academy, thus bringing him to an unstable emotional state."

"Like, what?"

" _Sigh._ Leni, Lisa means that Lincoln probably had a bad experience at school."

"He's literally never been like this before."

"Should we try talk to him, dudes?"

"I agree with Luna."

"Me too."

"Me _three._ Get it?"

While the sisters were busy sighing at Luan's lame pun, Lincoln felt like that was a good time to barricade the door. In his agony, he managed to push a few possessions of his and block the doorway. Holding one hand over his swollen black eye, he rummaged through his drawers, trying to find some bandages. He always had at least a stock of them prepared, since injuries were a fact of life when living in a big family.

Right after he had managed to pull a strip of gauze, there was a loud _BANG_ behind him. The broken barricade was scattered all over the room, and the door was kicked wide open. Lynn was standing in the doorway, her foot in a kicking position, surrounded by her 9 sisters. Each of them were holding medical supplies varying from band-aids to giant x-ray machines(Excluding Lynn, who was wielding her signature metal baseball bat). When they saw Lincoln's swollen eye, they all gasped and started attacking him with their equipment.

Lori tried to wrap Lincoln's face with gauze, but was constantly bumped in by her sisters and accidentally wrapped parts like his arms, neck, and waist. Leni was talking to him soothingly like he was a baby who'd been crying, while Luna was playing him comforting music. Luan tried to take Lincoln's temperature, but was cracking up from making puns about his eye and accidentally stuck the thermometer in his ear. Lucy had brought him a potion that she claimed would instantly cure him, but crashed into Leni, spilling the green liquid over his bandages. The twins were fighting over what sort of band-aids they should put on Lincoln, while Lisa zapped Lincoln with her machine. Even Lily joined in, kissing her older brothers "boo boo."

The only one who didn't participate in the "medicalypse" was Lynn, who hung back, watching the flurry of sisters and bandages. Losing her patience at last, she slammed the headboard of Lincoln's bed with her baseball bat and yelled, "LOUD SIBLINGS LISTEN!"

The room instantly became quiet, and the sisters parted enough to reveal Lincoln. His entire head, except for the mouth and nose, were covered in gauze. The bandages also bound his left arm and right leg to his neck, which made him look like an awkward mummy. A thermometer was stuck in Lincoln's right ear, and colorful band-aids covered his entire body. He smelled of pond scum, and his clothes were slightly burnt at the ends.

" _You're all missing the point here!"_ Lynn shouted at her sisters, ripping off Lincoln's bandages, and plucking the thermometer out of his ear. Lincoln let out a small yelp of pain, and his hands instantly covered his swollen eye.

Lynn turned to face the eleven year old boy. "Lincoln, who did this to you?" she growled, staring straight into her brother's red eyes, shaking his shoulders.

Behind her, the sisters tried to stop Lynn, afraid that Lincoln would be even more hurt.

"Sigh...Lynn, this isn't making anything better."

"This ain't helping, dude!"

Lynn ignored her sisters' comments. "I can handle this, just leave us alone, _okay?_ " She snapped. Lincoln had absolutely no idea of what Lynn was planning to do, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

"Lynn, I hope you're not planning to do _that_ again." Lori said, her hands on her hips. All of the Loud siblings knew what their oldest sister was talking about, and all of them had experienced it. None of them had ended up good.

"Well, yes I can, and you won't be stopping me." Lynn said angrily.

"Well, maybe we can!" Lori fired back, pulling her younger sister away from Lincoln.

All of his sisters started arguing right in his room, with Lincoln sitting on the bed, not sure of what to do. When one of his sisters was the center of the problem, he always knew the right solution, the right plan to conduct. However, now that _he_ was the one with the situation, he felt dumbfounded and helpless.

In the midst of the chaos, Lincoln felt a strong arm yank him off the bed. " _Hey!-_ " he tried to yell, but his mouth was covered by a hand, muffling his words. He was pulled out of the room and the chaos, dragged down the stairs, all the way to the backyard.

Lincoln and Lynn, being close in age, always had a special relationship together when they were young. They would play games together, many of them ending up with Lincoln getting injured from Lynn's roughhousing. He didn't mind back then, what really mattered to him was that he had a big sister to play with him and protect him. However, as he grew up, he became tired of being constantly bruised and hit, and converted to video games and comics. Lynn, though disappointed at first, soon developed affection for little Lucy and the two became close sisters.

Not many of those days were left behind, but there was one place that still held many of their memories. Lynn, dragging Lincoln behind her, opened the creaky door to the abandoned garden shed their family never used. Not even Lana, the one who spent most of her time scavenging around the house, bothered it. Their parents had strongly recommended not to go in there, since it was falling apart and hazardous.

Despite their parent's words, Lynn and Lincoln had used it as their "fort". The little shed was a perfect place to seek comfort with each other, and even filled it with their personal belongings. Lincoln, crouching down next to wheelbarrow, could see colorful crayon drawings that decorated the shed. The wooden walls were covered in tic-tac-toe and hangman games(which of all Lynn won), and even scores for _Lucha Libre_ (Which Lynn also won) _._ Old wax crayons and papers were scattered all over, and of course, Lynn's balls naturally were there, too. Lincoln's personal favorite was the banner he and Lynn(but mostly he had contributed to) made, hanging across the triangular ceiling of the shelf. It read in Lincoln's scrawly handwriting: _LYNN AND LINCOLN LOUD'S FORT: DO NOT ENTER.,_ With the letters getting smaller and smaller to fit the banner. Around the letters, Lynn had drawn dead smiley faces with a red crayon. Lincoln smiled through his pain from the nostalgia.

Lynn, who looked a lot less happier than her brother, heavily sat down across the shed, facing Lincoln. She must've left her baseball bat back in his room, since it was nowhere to be seen. Not that Lincoln was complaining.

"Lynn, why did you bring me here?" Lincoln asked his older sister, carefully so she wouldn't be any more triggered.

"To get away from our other sisters. Since we have some privacy here, can you tell me now?"

"Tell you...what?" Lincoln tried not to make eye contact with his sister.

"Who did _that_ to you." She jabbed a finger at his swollen black eye, and his hands flew up to cover the injury.

"I...I…" He stammered. "It's from...gym class."

Lynn snorted. "Seriously, Lincoln? I know a injury from a fight when I've seen it-and that's defiantly one." She leaned closer into him. "Which bully? What did he want? Or was it Ronnie Anne again?" She wasn't teasing him about his crush-ever since Ronnie Anne had punched Lincoln after he had kissed her, Lynn always had been wary of the 11 year old girl. Just like anybody who lay a finger on her siblings.

"No...it wasn't her."

"Then _who?_ " She asked impatiently.

"...I-I don't want to tell you."

" _What?_ " Lynn looked angry at the rejection, even a little surprised. Lincoln took a deep breath at his sister's reaction, hoping for the best for what he was about to say.

"If I tell you who did _this-_ " He pointed at his black eye- "You'll go straight to them and beat them up. Then you'll get in trouble for doing so, and our parents are going to be mad at you, and so on and on. That happens _every time_ you do it. I just don't want you to get in trouble again because I couldn't defend myself."

Lynn was quiet for a long time, and the shed started to grow awkward. Lincoln started to fidget with some wax crayons, and Lynn absentmindedly started to bounce a tennis ball repeatedly.

The silence was broken when the thirteen-year old girl finally opened her mouth to say, "Or else, I'll feel guilty." She said it in barely a whisper, hugging her knees.

"For what?" Lincoln asked softly.

"For…" She hesitated for a while, and Lincoln waited, forgetting about the pain in his swollen eye.

"For...for... _just tell me, Lincoln!"_ Lynn finally yelled out, exasperated.

"Lynn-"

"Please?"

Lynn saying _please_ struck Lincoln odd. His older sister was more of the demanding type, and saw pleading as showing weakness. _She must really be desperate,_ he thought.

Lincoln stared at his Lynn, who looked at him beggingly. Did he want his sister to be seen like this? Was all of this worth keeping from Lynn? Would telling her make anything better?  
"Rachel Marsh and Sean Conner." He murmured. Lynn instantly perked up. "W-Who?"

"Rachel Marsh. Sean Conner." Lincoln repeated, and Lynn's eyes grew a murderous light. Lincoln started wondering if telling her was the right thing to do.

"It's them?" She hissed, anger growing in her eyes. She clearly knew them, but not in a good way.

"Uh...yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going to deal with them right now." She stood up to leave, but Lincoln grabbed her hand. "Lynn, wait!"

"What?"

"Do you…have some sort of history with them?" He asked, carefully toning his words so Lynn wouldn't be any more angered.

Lynn remained silent for a while, and Lincoln was afraid she was going to blow at him. However, she simply replied, "Yes."

Lincoln loosened his grip on her hand, and Lynn left the shed, swinging the door shut as she went out. A crayon drawing fell from the impact, and Lincoln went to pick it up. It was a drawing of a stick figure Lynn, protecting a stick Lincoln from more stick figures, who were supposedly bullies. Lincoln looked at the drawing for a long time, and shoved it in his pocket. He sat down again, against one of Lynn's soccer balls. He stayed there for a long time, away from the chaos of the Loud house, away from his sisters who were searching for him, but not away from the worries surrounding him about Lynn.

Lynn Loud stormed to the playground, where she expected Marsh and Conner to be lurking-as always. The two people she had more history with than any other kids at her school. The two people responsible for turning her into what she was today. She couldn't let them do the same thing with her only brother. Or with any of her siblings.

Today, she was going to prevent any of it from happening.

She just couldn't let it.

And she wouldn't.

Just around the corner would be the school playground. What Lincoln was doing there, Lynn didn't know. He was probably doing something with Clyde-but what sort of nerdy stuff they would do would attract Marsh and Conner's attention? Was it just because Lincoln was well known as Lynn's younger brother? Could it be-because of her?

Guilt started to wash inside of her just as she spotted the two bullies by the seesaw. They were laughing together, probably about how they bullied her little brother. The guilt was soon gone, her head once again filled with fury.

Rachel Marsh was a tall girl with long, shiny black hair that she kept back in a high ponytail. That was the only feminine point about her, the rest of her body could be mistaken for a boys'. Sean Conner was a skinny boy with sandy hair and squinty green eyes. Though he was all flesh and bones, he could throw a punch darn good. The two were the local bully duo, picking on random kids for money, for exercise, for fun.

Marsh first noticed Lynn, who was glaring at them intensely. She poked Conner, pointing in Lynn's direction, and started talking. They laughed again, and started heading towards her direction.

Lynn cracked her knuckles.

"Look at this, Rachel, we've got another Loud for the day!" Conner jeered, jabbing a finger at Lynn. Lynn clenched her teeth. "Oh yeah? Well, I've got two more idiots for the day."

The two laughed again, making Lynn even more annoyed. "This Loud thinks she's funny. I thought that was another Loud!" Marsh drawled, looking down at Lynn as if she was a particularly cute animal.

" _Don't. Insult. Luan._ " Lynn said through gritted teeth.

The duo made _ooh_ ing sounds. "So that's the name of your freak sis-"

Sean's words were cut off by a blow to his chest, which knocked him to the ground. Lynn's eyes glowed with rage as she continued beating up the bullies, not even giving them the chance to counterattack.

" _What the hell-damn-stop you bitch!"_ Rachel screamed at Lynn while trying to block her punches, but failing " _I'm not the same kid you met six years ago."_ She growled, knocking Marsh to the ground next to Conner.

Lynn was driven with pure rage, no self-control at all. The anger and thirst for revenge had taken over her body and consciousness, to the point where she forgot her surroundings, the only thing that she could think of was to beat them up. She had never experienced this with any other bullies. She had known when to stop, when it was done. But with these two, she couldn't stop. Her revenge wasn't done.

It wasn't just for Lincoln.

It was for her seven year-old self.

The defenseless, innocent self that had gone away a long time ago.

"LYNN LOUD!" A abrupt holler cut her off, giving her the break to realize how much her fists ached, how much they were covered in blood. But it wasn't hers.

The secretary, Cheryl, was running towards the playground, her face bright red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING-BLOOD IS ALL OVER THE PLACE!"

Conner's nose was broken, blood pouring out of it and staining his clothes. Marsh's arm was bent at a funny angle, and she was clutching her stomach with her good arm. Both were covered in bruises and groaning mindlessly.

She felt like a monster for this-but she felt like it wasn't enough.

Cheryl was coming closer to her, her shouts getting louder. She was now accompanied by Principal Huggins, who was screaming something about calling her parents.

 _No._

She slowly stepped back from the bullies, until she completely turned back and started running.

Running.

Running.

She didn't know anything else to do.

 _That was chapter 1 of The Trouble With Lynn, brought to you by Eclecticallyem. Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter, which will have more drama in it._


	2. As Always

_Chapter two as promised...yay._

 _I was originally going to make it much longer, but I felt like it was getting dragged and decided to write the second part in its individual chapter. It's still a lot shorter than chapter 1._

 _This chapter will be focused on one sister, who is known for being poetic and goth. You know who she is, right?_

 _In case you don't watch the Loud House, which means you probably shouldn't be reading this fanfiction at all, its Lucy._

Lucy was sitting on her bed, writing poetry, as she would always do. Poetry was so calming, and it helped her reach into the deepest point of her dark soul. And that was important when you lived with 10 siblings.

All of sudden, Lynn burst into the room, sweating and breathing like she had just run a marathon(which she had done before, being Lynn).

Lucy closed her poetry journal in complete silence to watch her roommate trying to catch her breath, then said quietly, "Where have you been this afternoon?"

Lynn jumped, as if she hadn't noticed Lucy there. Lucy had already been desensitized to her siblings reacting to her as if they hadn't been there all along. Ever since the spellbook incident, the ten of them had promised to not walk over her anymore, but nothing much had changed. _Whatever._ She'd already gotten used to it by now.

Or she thought so.

Lynn glared at her little sister, who was now watching her with interest. "Our sisters searched for you and Lincoln for an hour. They're furious at you for running away with him. You better keep quiet, or they'll come in rioting."

 _Lincoln._

Lucy searched the room for any hint that her brother could be hiding, but she had no luck. _So he's not here_.

 _Then where is he?_

"Lynn-" she started, but was cut off. " _Get out."_ Her older sister hissed at her, pointing a finger at the door. This wasn't uncommon of her sister, Lucy was used to the bad moods Lynn would have, where she would kick Lucy out of the room, lock the door, and let out her anger with her balls. Lucy would let Lynn push her around, not wanting to trigger something inside the short-fused thirteen year old. However, this time, she wanted to know. She would _not_ be pushed around.

" _Sigh._ What happened this time, Lynn?" Lucy knew she had crossed the line when she saw her sister's red face. She started to reach for one of her pillows for defense-but then saw faint tears lining Lynn's eyes. Lucy froze in place, watching one of the drops roll down Lynn's freckled cheeks.

Lynn, not wanting to be seen crying, turned around to face the many pennants hanging on her side of the wall. "Lucy...just go away, okay?" Her words were shaking, as if she was trying to fight the tears back.

Slowly moving, Lucy crept down the bed and out the door, trying to make at little sound as she closed the door behind her. She then pressed her ear against it, trying not to shift any weight so Lynn wouldn't notice.

There was a silent pause, then sounds of footsteps coming towards her direction. Lucy held her breath as the _click_ sound of a lock was made on the other side. There were more footsteps leading away from the door, and Lucy finally let out her breath.

"Lucy?" The voice of her younger sister Lana startled Lucy, making her flinch away. She quickly regained her balance and attitude. She _hated_ getting scared by someone else. That moment with Rocky was embarrassing enough for a decade-no, a century.

"Hey L-Lana."

"What's wrong? Did Lynn kick you out of her room _again?_ " Her little sister asked suspiciously. Lola came from her room to join her twin sister. "What's going on?" She looked curious.

"Lynn kicked Lucy out of their room again." Lana stated to her twin, and Lola made a annoyed sigh like, _again?_

" _Be quiet!"_ She whispered, pointing at the door and then her ear to indicate she was eavsdropping. "Why?" They asked loudly in unison. Lucy tried to shut them up, but it was too late.

"I can hear you- _go away!_ " Lynn yelled from inside her room. There was a slight crying tone to her voice. Lucy wondered what she must've experienced, to be crying-something her older sister rarely did.

"I heard Lynn." Leni came out from the bathroom, wearing a seafoam bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. "Is she okay?" She sounded merely concerned.

More Loud sisters started to crowd into the halls, hearing Lynn's voice. Their reactions varied from angered to worried.

"Was that Lynn, dudes? Is our bro with her?" Asked Luna, who was angrily holding her drumsticks posed to attack someone. It was obvious who.

"From the notable absence of white hair in our residence, Lincoln is currently not available." Lisa said while coming out of her room, wearing gloves and an apron as if she was in the middle of an experiment.

Luan walked out of her room while drinking soda, and joined Luna beside her. "If I see Lynn, I'd like to hit her in the head with _this_!" She emptied out her can and waved it in the air.

"That wouldn't do much damage, wouldn't it?" Lola asked, inching away from Luan with a grossed out face. She probably didn't want any of the juice left inside to splatter on her dress, though Lucy was pretty sure the can was empty.

"Yeah, she's lucky that it's a _soft drink!_ " The sisters sighed as Luna snatched the can out of Luan's hands and bonked her on the head with it. "Ow." The comedian muttered, rubbing her head.

There was more talking and arguing among the siblings, none that Lucy cared for. Her mind was focused on figuring out what had happened to Lynn. She pressed her ear again against the door, trying to concentrate above all the talking.

It was mortally impossible.

Suddenly, Lori ran up the stairs, immediately silencing the hall. The oldest sibling's eyes were wide with fear.

"Girls, mom and dad are downstairs-with _Principal Huggins._ " She whispered to them. All of the sisters' eyes grew wide-it couldn't be a good sign.

" _Could it be something we've done?"_ Lola whispered fearfully, squeezing Lana's hand.

All the sisters started exchanging looks. They had all caused at least one accident at school-they were clearly worried it would be _them._

"No." Lucy said softly, but loud enough for her sisters to hear. All of them started staring at her at once.

Lucy was uncomfortable from the sudden attention(she didn't get it often), but managed to point at the door behind her. The sisters all nodded to say that they understood.

But they didn't.

None of them did, including Lucy herself.

" _Lynn Loud Jr!"_ An angry yell came from downstairs. All the sisters scattered too their own rooms, closing the doors behind them. Lucy instinctively moved to open hers, too, but remembered it was locked. Instead, she grabbed the attic cord and pulled herself up into the attic. She closed the hatch, but then slightly pulled it open again, enough to see what was going below.

Her furious parents ran up the staircase, banging on her and Lynn's door, demanding her to open it. When their tatic failed, Lucy's father pulled out a keyring from his pocket, choosing the right one to open the door.

Lucy couldn't bear to see anymore. She quietly closed the hatch, and retreated into the darkest part of the attic, where she used as a calming place after frequent arguments with her siblings.

She snuggled herself between two trunks, hugging her knees and staring into a cobweb, watching it slowly fall apart. She tried to comfort herself, convince herself that everything was okay.

She was miserably failing.

As a second try, Lucy pulled out her spare poetry notebook and pen from underneath a trunk. She had put it there in case she was trapped in the attic for a long time and had to take her mind off something, which was her case right now

 _Trouble._ She wrote as the first line. The first word that came to her mind.

Her mind became blank. She couldn't think of any more lines to write. Frustrated, she pulled the page out of her notebook, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it across the attic.

It hit one of Lynn's old soccer balls, toppling it off and sending it bouncing. Lucy stood up to stop it, but it hit the hatch before she could do anything. She ran across, picking it up before it could do any damage, and saw that the hatch slightly had opened again.

Lucy started to close it, but froze at what she saw through the gap.

Lynn was being dragged out of her room, and she was shouting at her parents while crying.

"You don't understand!" She said while struggling out of her parent's grasp. "T-They had bullied Lincoln!"

"It seems like you beat them up harder than they had did to Lincoln." Their mother said impatiently.

"This isn't your first time. You're coming with us to school."

Lucy looked away and closed the hatch once again, this time completely. She retreated back into the corner and once again, opened a fresh page of her notebook.

She started writing.

It wasn't until late night that day that Lynn and her parents came back, in a cab. All of the other Loud sisters were fast asleep, only Lucy remained awake. She was too worried to sleep.

Lincoln had returned to them that afternoon, refusing to reply to his sisters' questions on where he had been, and about Lynn. However, when they told him about the thirteen year old's situation, Lincoln looked like he was about to pass out-and did. When he eventually woke up, he poured out everything. The shed, the bullies, and how Lynn had stormed off to deal with them. The sisters panicked at the news, but none of them came up with a valuable answer to the problem. They eventually gave up and returned to their normal activities, including Lucy.

But their concerns didn't go away.

Lucy, out of her room's window, watched Lynn walk out of the cab. She looked like all the energy had been drained out of her. Lucy, who was mostly inane to emotions, felt something ache in her heart. Lynn had never been like that before. She had only felt anger that she had gotten in trouble, not the bullies.

Always.

She closed the curtains and sat on her bed, continuing to work on the poem she'd been working on.

 _Trouble._

 _What you have created has now become,_

 _A wreck of turmoil, terror, and glum._

 _You can't turn it back,_

 _That's one thing humans will lack._

 _Always._

She paused, and looked up from her notebook to Lynn's bed. The bedsheets were pulled up, showing the long-lost balls under her bed. There had clearly been a fight.

As always.

" _Sigh."_ Lucy threw her notebook aside. Standing up, she pulled her coffin out from under her bed. Lying in it, she waited until she could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs to close the lid.

Lucy could hear Lynn slam the door behind her and flinging herself onto the bed. The room was silent for a while, until Lynn whispered, "Luce?"

Lucy didn't respond.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier...but please, listen to me." Lynn continued to say, her voice croaking as if she'd been crying. "You gotta hear what mom and dad's planning to do."

 _Planning to do what?_

Before Lucy could react in any way, she heard the door open. Even if she was already being quiet, Lucy curled up in the velvet softness, pretending to be asleep.

"Lynn?" As soon as the soft but stern voice of their mother entered the room, Lucy heard her older sister burying herself in her blankets.

"Honey, I know you must be devastated, but this is all for your best." Rita said in a soothing voice.

" _This never happened with any other situation!_ " Lynn cried out, sounding like she was on the verge to cry.

"This was your last chance, dear. You very much knew that was true." Rita replied firmly.

"Why aren't they doing this to Marsh and Conner? _They_ were the ones that started _everything!_ You don't even know how far it goes!" Lynn yelled back, not holding back any tears.

"They didn't do anything as harsh as you did, Lynn. They _will_ get punished-"

" _Then send them instead to some boarding school!"_ Lynn screamed. Lucy froze in her coffin. _Boarding school?_ Were her parents planning-no, it couldn't. Whatever Lynn did, it couldn't be wrong enough to send her to boarding school. Her parents couldn't be _that_ harsh.

Or could they?

There was a long silence after the outburst, then a heavy sigh from Rita. After a while, Lucy heard the door closing as quietly as it could, and then complete stillness.

Boarding school.

Was that what her parents were planning?

She didn't want to even think about that possibility. Lucy put her hands over her chest, and closed her eyes, wishing she could dream away from this mess.


End file.
